The invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to insertion tools and methods for implanting electrical stimulation implants within the body.
Known electrical stimulation implants are used in various medical procedures. For example, some known electrical stimulation implants can be implanted within a patient's body to stimulate a response from a bodily organ or tissue, such as, for example, the heart, a muscle group or the like. Some known electrical stimulation implants can include a stimulation end, such as a cuff electrode, a pick-up end and a conductive portion therebetween. Such known electrical stimulation implants can be inserted into the patient's body in a predetermined location and/or orientation (e.g., such that the stimulation end is located adjacent a target location and the pick-up end is located beneath the skin).
Known methods for implanting an electrical stimulation implant within a patient's body can include first inserting the stimulation end of the implant adjacent the target tissue, and then separately inserting the pick-up end of the implant under the surface of the skin. Such known methods, however, often include using multiple tools, such as, for example, a tool to insert the stimulation end of the implant and a different tool to insert the pick-up end of the implant. Moreover, such known methods also include inserting the pick-up end of the implant into the body via a pathway different from the pathway through which the stimulation end of the implant is inserted into the body.
Known methods for stimulating a desired target tissue via an electrical stimulation implant within a patient's body can include first placing a pair of surface electrodes on the patient's skin. A current can then be conveyed transcutaneously from the surface electrode to the target tissue via the implant. Such known methods, however, can often result in weak stimulation due to attenuation of the current as the current travels within the body.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for implanting an electrical stimulation implant within a patient's body. Additionally, a need exists for improved methods of delivering current to an electrical stimulation implant within a patient's body.